1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to power systems and more particularly to an improved system utilizing metal-hydrogen secondary batteries.
2. Prior Art
It is desirable to operate electric power generators as continuously as possible at a constant load, preferably at or near their rated or most efficient load. However, energy requirements vary, depending upon the hour of the day. Peak power load requirements are usually in the daylight hours, particularly in the afternoon, while minimum power requirements are usually during nighttime hours, particularly after midnight. In the daily cycle of a typical power system the demand for power may vary by a ratio of 2:1 or more.
Various means can be employed to store energy during the periods when power requirements are low and dispense the stored energy during periods of peak load. Batteries for this purpose must be very large and capable of thousands of cycles without damage. Moreoever, they should be essentially immune to accidental abuses such as overcharge, overdischarge or lengthy standby, have a high energy ratio, for example, 80%, that is, be relatively efficient and provide the desired functions at a relatively low cost. Various types of batteries used heretofore for such purposes have failed in one or more respects to provide the desired low cost and high performance necessary over long periods of time. It would therefore be desirable to provide an efficient load-leveling system for electric power systems.